This invention relates to a hard endoscope which has projecting ends of light guides high in the light distribution characteristics of a formation wherein illuminating lights can be projected as widely dispersed out of the tip side of an inserted part to be inserted into a body cavity and in which the above mentioned formation can be comparatively simply manufactured.
Generally, in an endoscope with which an inserted part is inserted into a body cavity so as to be able to make an observation, diagnosis and treating therapy by using a forceps, an observing optical system and an illuminating optical system made to be able to observe an object are arranged on the tip side of the inserted part so that illuminating lights may be projected toward the object out of the projecting end of this illuminating optical system.
Light guides of bundled glass fibers are used for the above mentioned illuminating optical system. However, if the illuminating range projected out of the projecting ends of the light guides is narrow, the range which can be observed by using the observing optical system will be limited to be in a narrow range and therefore a part in which the objective position can not be well observed will be made and will be a great obstacle to the diagnosis.